


Библиотека

by chebik



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom!Stiles, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Porn With Plot, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Swearing, Top!Derek
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 22:30:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15325809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chebik/pseuds/chebik
Summary: Стайлз ставит на место книгу и сильно трёт кулаками глаза, надеясь хоть немного прийти в норму. И, конечно, он никак не ожидает, что ему заткнут ладонью рот и впечатают в стеллажи с книгами, зажимая руки так, что он не может двигаться.





	Библиотека

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается всем, кто скучает по Стереку в сериале и по совместным появлениям Тайлера и Дилана. Чуваки, я с вами.
> 
> Данная зарисовка это расширенная версия того, что происходило у меня в голове во время создания арта по заявке для stereksummerexchange. 
> 
> Обоснуя кот наплакал, возможен ООС.
> 
> Арт: <http://68.media.tumblr.com/181da9728cf204edc105ad58110ca0d0/tumblr_ot7j7kGRuo1synf94o1_1280.png>

Стайлз утыкается носом в тетрадку и моментально подскакивает вместе со стулом. Он растерянно озирается по сторонам и тянется к стакану, делая большой глоток уже остывшего противного кофе.

_Библиотека колледжа. 2 часа ночи._

Вот уже который час он сидит за массивным столом и готовится к итоговому тесту по криминалистике, который ему ни в коем случае нельзя завалить. Раз за разом он перечитывает одни и те же учебники, попутно занося важные заметки к себе в тетрадь, и изо всех сил борется с накатывающей сонливостью.

В библиотеке темно и тихо: последний, кого он тут видел, был охранник, который теперь, судя по еле слышному храпу, видит уже десятый сон в своей каморке у входа. Что же касается студентов, то тут и днём, толком, никого не было – один из студенческих домов устраивает сегодня вечеринку, так что большая часть учеников думает совсем не об учёбе. Он, в принципе, тоже, только каким-то непостижимым образом ему удаётся держать над собой контроль и сканировать литературу дальше.

Когда Стайлзу уже в четвёртый раз за сутки попадает в руки книга «Психологический портрет преступника», он понимает, что пора бы взять что-нибудь другое. Он закрывает пару учебников, складывает их в стопку и встаёт из-за стола. Стараясь особо не шуметь, он берёт книги и идёт раскладывать их обратно по местам, попутно перебирая в голове нужных ему авторов.

Когда Стайлз подходит к последнему стеллажу, то улавливает краем глаза какое-то движение справа от себя. Он смотрит в тёмный угол между стеллажами, но ничего не видит кроме кусочка полки и пола, куда падает лунный свет из небольшого окна под потолком. Он прислушивается, но предсказуемо не улавливает ничего, кроме поднадоевшего храпа.

Он ставит на место книгу и сильно трёт кулаками глаза, надеясь хоть немного прийти в норму. И, конечно, он никак не ожидает, что ему заткнут ладонью рот и впечатают в стеллажи с книгами, зажимая руки так, что он не может двигаться. 

Сонливость сдувает напрочь.

Как обычно бывает в экстремальных ситуациях, мозг Стайлза моментально начинает работать в усиленном режиме. Он понимает, что если бы его хотели убить, то подловили бы в другом месте и в другое время. Он не видел нападавшего, но догадывается, что тот немного выше, массивней и явно сильнее, чем он сам, значит дёргаться – плохая идея. Поэтому, решив, что кишки из него сейчас выпускать не будут, Стайлз принимается ждать хоть каких-то изменений.

Изменений не приходится дожидаться. Спустя несколько секунд после того, как его пригвоздили к полкам, Стайлз улавливает знакомый аромат и давится воздухом.

– Мфв!

Он не знает, как Дерек опознал в этом нечленораздельном звуке своё имя, но тот моментально его отпустил и теперь ехидно буравил его взглядом.

– Я думал, ты быстрее догадаешься.

– Ты ахуел? Хочешь, чтобы я заикаться начал? – шипит Стайлз, стараясь не повышать голос.

– Нет, я бы этого не пережил и сразу застрелился.

Стайлз смотрит на Дерека и не может понять, шутит он или говорит на полном серьёзе. 

Он внимательно вглядывается в его лицо и замечает нотку грусти. До него медленно доходит, что Дерек мчался несколько сотен миль, наверняка плохо спав, оставил без присмотра стаю, втихаря проник на территорию колледжа и в студенческую библиотеку – и всё ради того, чтобы повидаться.

Вся злость на Дерека моментально улетучивается и Стайлз расплывается в улыбке.

– Я тоже скучал, хмурая ты задница.

Стайлз подходит к нему и утыкается лбом в родное плечо. Его обнимают сильные руки, висок привычно покалывает щетиной, а тело охватывает любимый лесной аромат. Он слышит и чувствует, как Дерек вдыхает его запах и поглаживает его по спине.

– Так что, на кого ты оставил мохнажопиков? 

Конечно, Стайлзу интересно, как они там без него справляются. Ведь обычно мамочкой стаи был именно он (как бы он не упирался), но из-за учёбы ему пришлось на какое-то время об этом забыть, отдавая все бразды правления Дереку. Но раз он тоже тут, то…

– Питер обещал их особо не мучить, но я всё равно попросил Лидию присмотреть за ним.

Стайлз не может сдержать смешка: Лидия всегда вызывала у Питера смешанные чувства, он и уважал её и побаивался, и даже особо не подкалывал, видимо, боясь последствий.

– Она же ему хвост открутит. Или блох подселит. Или Джексона натравит. А может и всё сразу. И не один раз.

Теперь смеётся уже Дерек. 

Они потихоньку сдвигаются к стеллажу позади Дерека, и теперь тот упирается в него спиной. Стайлз решает воспользоваться моментом и быстренько его осматривает, насколько позволяет тёмное освещение.

Тёмные джинсы, оливковая футболка, подчёркивающая его глаза, недельная щетина и лёгкий беспорядок на голове – всё, как он любит. Дерек улыбается и мягко смотрит на Стайлза, тянется к нему руками и притягивает к себе, снова заключая в объятья.

Стайлза накрывает волна тепла, и он тянется к его губам. Дерек отвечает на поцелуй сначала аккуратно и с осторожностью, будто давая ему время привыкнуть к уже позабытым ощущениям, но довольно быстро меняет свою тактику и даже пускает в ход зубы.

Стайлз прижимает Дерека к стеллажам и просовывает между ног колено, чувствуя уже довольно внушительный стояк. Он ведет рукой по его груди и расстроено стонет, когда понимает, что через футболку всё ощущается совсем не так.

Стайлз прерывает поцелуй и смотрит на Дерека: зрачки расширены, губы покраснели и слегка припухли, даже морщинка между бровей разгладилась. Его грудь быстро вздымается, и Стайлз даже без оборотнических примочек может расслышать грохот его сердца и заметить голубую искорку в его глазах.

Честно сказать, его это заводит. Чертовски заводит. До звона в ушах. И яйцах.

Они не трахались пару-тройку месяцев (секс по телефону не в счёт), а рука – тот ещё способ расслабиться, так что Стайлза даже не мучает совесть, когда он ведёт рукой вниз по груди Дерека, и залезает ей под футболку, поглаживая твёрдый пресс.

Брови Дерека удивлённо подскакивают вверх, но он ничего не говорит, только с интересом наблюдает.

Стайлз понимает, что у него потихоньку срывает предохранители, но он ничего не может с этим поделать. 

Ему нужен секс. 

Ему нужен Дерек. 

_Его Дерек._

Он ведёт ладонью выше, задевая мизинцем сосок, и останавливается, когда добирается до ключицы, ощущая под ладонью мягкие волоски. Он придвигается чуть ближе и утыкается лицом в изгиб шеи, пытаясь повторить то, что так любит делать с ним Дерек: ведёт носом от плеча до уха, глубоко вдыхая и потираясь своим стояком о Дерека, повторяет свой путь губами, затем языком, и слегка прикусывает за мочку уха.

– Папочка приехал в гости к мамочке? – Стайлза ведёт, и он хватается второй рукой за полку позади Дерека.

– Я думал, тебе не нравятся, – Дерек запинается, когда Стайлз поддаётся бёдрами сильнее обычного, – такие шуточки. И разговорчики.

– Решил попробовать. Вдруг в тему будет, – как ни в чём не бывало продолжает бубнить ему в шею Стайлз. – Тебе не нравится?

Дерек усмехается.

– А то ты не чувствуешь.

Стайлз расплывается в улыбке, слыша привычные подколы, ставшие уже неотъемлемой частью их совместной жизни.

– Чувствую. Но я же весь такой ахуенный, правда?

Дерек не выдерживает и с еле слышным рыком меняет их со Стайлзом местами, снова прижимая того к полкам. Он упирается руками в стеллаж по обе стороны от Стайлза, и нависает над ним, перекрывая все пути к отступлению.

Будто Стайлз против.

Он внимательно смотрит Дереку в глаза и заводит назад руки, хватаясь за стеллаж, упирающийся ему в поясницу. Он строит самое своё серьёзное выражение лица, делает крохотный шажок вперёд, не отпуская полку, и проводит коленом по бугру на штанах Дерека. Стайлз знает, как на него действует подобный приём, поэтому ничуть не удивляется, когда у Дерека кончается терпение и он набрасывается на него с поцелуями. 

В этот раз никто себя не контролирует: Стайлз жадно шарит руками под футболкой Дерека, оглаживая всё, до чего может дотянуться, отвечает на поцелуи с остервенением, прикусывает ему губы, и постанывает в рот, когда ладони Дерека перемещаются с полок на его задницу, забираясь сразу за пояс джинсов и трусов.

Стайлз нехотя отрывается от облапывания и тянется к собственным брюкам, расстёгивая ненавистную сейчас пуговицу. Его жест не остаётся незамеченным, и руки Дерека безо всяких преград перемещаются ниже, касаясь самых его интимных мест.

Стайлз мычит в поцелуй и пытается оттолкнуть от себя Дерека. Тот отрывается от его губ и на секунду теряется, непонимающе нахмурив брови.

Стайлз закусывает губу и поворачивается к нему спиной, приспуская джинсы до колен. Он упирается в книжные полки и прогибается в пояснице, ясно давая понять, чего ему так хочется.

Дерека не надо упрашивать.

Он пристраивается к Стайлзу сзади, целует того за ухом и затем сплёвывает себе на пальцы. Одной рукой он тянется к его члену, оглаживает его, размазывая по головке выступившую смазку, а другой он ведёт по его пояснице и ниже, аккуратно надавливая пальцами на вход.

Стайлз нетерпеливо ёрзает, понукая не тормозить, и сдавлено охает, когда Дерек вводит первый палец.

Стайлзу кажется, что последний секс у него был в прошлом столетии, настолько охуенно снова чувствовать Дерека в себе, пусть и всего лишь палец.

Дерек аккуратно добавляет второй, потихоньку растягивая кольцо мышц, и сильнее сжимает член Стайлза у основания.

– Не хочу, чтобы ты кончил раньше времени. Только на моём члене, детка.

Стайлз сдерживает стон и выгибается сильнее, подаваясь назад.

– Я тебе это припомню. 

Дерек хрипло смеётся и медленно разводит пальцы, перебираясь второй рукой к яичкам и несильно их сжимая.

– Посмотрим кто кого, _мамочка_.

Стайлз убеждает себя убить Дерека попозже и концентрируется на собственных ощущениях. У него немного затекла спина, и онемели руки, по виску скатывается капля пота, а зад ноет тянущей болью, но он переживёт. Он знает, что как только внутри него окажется член Дерека, всё отойдёт на второй план.

Волшебный член. _Просто магический_.

Стайлз хихикает и заводит правую руку себе за спину, нащупывая ремень Дерека. Он пытается расстегнуть его чёртовы джинсы, когда чувствует ещё один палец. 

Ноющая боль стихает и Стайлз понимает, что Дерек тянет из него неприятные ощущения, мало заботясь о собственном состоянии. Он уже открыл было рот, чтобы возмутиться, но тут Дерек проталкивает пальцы глубже, меняя угол проникновения, и Стайлза выгибает.

– Мать твою, Дерек, шевели своей мохнатой задницей, – шипит на него Стайлз, не в силах сдерживать рвущиеся наружу стоны, – или тебе пиздец.

Конечно, оборотню до лампочки его угрозы, но ему и самому не терпится уже приступить к самому главному, так что он вынимает из Стайлза пальцы и лезет в карман за презервативом.

Когда Хейл приставляет к его дырке свой член, Стайлз уже вовсю засыпает его проклятьями, обещая оторвать ему хвост и прочие выпирающие конечности. Дерек порывается развернуть его к себе лицом и заткнуть поцелуем, но он вовремя соображает, что тогда им будет несколько неудобно, так что он закрывает Стайлзу рот рукой, как делал уже чуть ранее.

Он прислушивается к ночной тишине, чтобы убедиться, что им не помешают, и медленно входит в Стайлза, помогая себе рукой. У него прорезаются клыки и отрастают когти, но Дерек берёт под себя контроль, стараясь не навредить своей половине.

Когда член входит до упора, Стайлз довольно скулит Дереку в ладонь и крепче хватается за стеллаж, чтобы ненароком не упасть от переизбытка чувств и эмоций. Он чувствует, как ладонь Хейла перемещается ему на бедро, как он подаётся назад, практически выходя из его тела, и снова входит до упора, плавя нафиг ему мозг. 

Он крутит бёдрами, призывая не осторожничать, и давится воздухом, чувствуя новый толчок. Дерек выдерживает небольшую паузу, прежде чем толкнуться снова, и утыкается носом Стайлзу в затылок, вдыхая его запах.

Дерек отстраняется и задирает толстовку Стайлза, чтобы без преград смотреть, как погружается в него собственный член, и его терпение моментально заканчивается. Он ускоряет темп, задирая толстовку ещё выше, и ведёт между лопатками языком, слегка задевая кожу клыками. Стайлз подмахивает, стонет и скулит в чужую ладонь, хватаясь за чёртовы полки как за спасательный круг, мысленно умоляя его не останавливаться.

Дерек отпускает толстовку и делает над собой усилие, чтобы спрятать вылезшие когти куда подальше. Он нащупывает член Стайлза и начинает ему надрачивать, шепча в ухо всякие непристойности, и как он без него скучал.

Стайлз чувствует себя так, будто его переехали катком и присыпали сверху розовыми лепестками. Каждый новый толчок приближает его к грани и он не знает, чего ему хочется больше: чтобы Дерек, наконец, перестал его мучить, или чтобы он никогда не смел останавливался.

Он до одури хочет его поцеловать, но из-за позы это не представляется возможным, так что Стайлз делает себе мысленную пометку наверстать потом упущенное, и опускает на ладонь Дерека, крепко сжимающую его эрекцию, свою собственную, задавая нужный темп. 

Дерек вовсю сверкает глазами и жалеет, что не стянул со Стайлза грёбаную толстовку, скрывающую от него его любимые лопатки, усыпанные родинками. Он прижимается к нему ближе и шепчет прямо на ухо:

– Ты же кончишь для меня, правда? Я знаю, ты хороший мальчик.

Стайлз крепко зажмуривается и что-то мычит в ответ, но Дерек не обращает на это внимания, продолжая ритмично втрахивать его в книжные полки.

– Давай, Стайлз. 

Тот чувствует, что вот-вот отключится, и крепче сжимает пальцы вокруг ладони Дерека, ласкающей его член. Он чувствует у себя на шее горячие губы и отчётливо слышит:

– Детка, кончай.

Это становится последней каплей. 

– Твою ж ма-а-а-а-ать…

Стайлз выгибается, чудом не угодив головой Дереку по лбу, протяжно стонет и выплёскивается в заботливо подставленную ладонь. Он рефлекторно сжимается вокруг члена, вызывая у Дерека ответный стон, и чувствует, как тот кончает следом, входя до упора.

Теперь Стайлз ощущает себя так, будто по нему проехался не каток, а целый десяток. Он полностью выжат и совершенно удовлетворён, так что не сдерживает довольной улыбки. Его даже не беспокоит тот факт, что они с Дереком трахнулись в грёбаной библиотеке, где, между прочим, местами даже камеры висят. Но пока что его заботит только одно – надо срочно поцеловать Дерека.

***

Они быстро приводят себя в порядок, возвращают на место все книги, стирают следы «преступления» (Стайлз еле сдерживается, чтобы не заржать в голос от комичности этой фразы) и направляются на выход из библиотеки. Стайлз не знает, каким чудом, но им удалось не разбудить охранника, который всё так же похрапывал у себя в каморке перед мониторами слежения. Он на секунду прилипает к окошку, разглядывая мониторы, и с облегчением выдыхает, когда понимает, что всё это время они с Дереком находились в слепом пятне видеокамер. А вот сдвинься они на пару метров левее и тогда…

***

Уже сидя в Камаро по пути в ночную забегаловку для перекуса, Стайлза внезапно осеняет.

– Дерек?

– Да?

– Ты всё спланировал.

Дерек молчит и даже не поворачивается в сторону Стайлза, внимательно смотря на ночную дорогу под колёсами.

– Дерек, хмурая ты задница, ты спланировал наш секс! – возмущается Стайлз и бьёт его в плечо. Он-то думал, что это именно он стал инициатором их полупубличного секса, а вон оно, где собака порылась. Каламбур, твою мать.

Дерек, наконец, отлипает от дороги и смотрит на Стайлза, довольно улыбаясь.

– Привыкай, детка. Я теперь буду часто к тебе заезжать.

Стайлз не может на него долго дуться, но надо всё же выдержать марку, так что он, принципа ради, всё равно недовольно бурчит:

– Это ж надо было, переспать в библиотеке. Ночью. Практически при охраннике. Охуеть. Дерек, это самый странный трах в моей жизни.

Стайлз смотрит на ночную дорогу, и чувствует, как ему на бедро ложится тёплая рука.

– Зато один из самых классных.

Стайлз кладёт поверх его руки свою и переплетает пальцы.

– Согласен.

_~Fin._


End file.
